Sin ti
by Drewyd
Summary: Tres veces que Kate fue al cementerio y no lloró, y una en la que no fue y lo hizo. [AU]
1. I: Otoño

**Disclaimer:** Castle no me pertenece, y no aspiro a conseguir nada de esto más que lágrimas y uno que otro tomate. Todos los derechos reservados a Andrew Marlowe.

* * *

 **I: Otoño**

No salían lágrimas. Kate no lo creía posible, pero realmente no podía llorar.

Las hojas crujían bajo sus piernas cada vez que cambiaba de pie, y hacía un frío terrible a pesar de ser octubre. Aun así, Kate nunca tembló.

Alexis frente suyo se arrodilló en medio de ambas tumbas, y las abrazó. Su cara estaba llena de manchas rojas y le temblaba el labio inferior.

Cada domingo hacían su viaje característico hacia el cementerio, dónde limpiaban ambas lápidas, les quitaban las hierbas malas y les cambiaban las flores. Era una rutina, un sistema que les permitía desahogarse un día a la semana, juntas, para poder continuar con lo que les quedaba de vida.

«¿Cómo podré continuar con la velocidad del mundo sin ti?».

Alexis se incorporó, atragantándose con las lágrimas, y se detuvo al lado de Kate. Algunos días la joven le agarraba la mano, otros le enterraba el rostro en su cuello y sollozaba, y también estaban esos en los que no hacía nada, simplemente se mantenía parada, ahogándose con su dolor. Hoy era la última opción.

Kate se relamió los labios, y su boca le sabía a resequedad, a arena. La garganta le ardía, y tomó un largo trago de agua. No mejoró.

Ninguna de las dos sabía cuánto tiempo pasaban en el cementerio, pero normalmente entraban a las doce o una de la tarde, y había días en los que se iban casi entrada la noche. No importaba, este era su momento sagrado.

Hoy no se quedaron tanto, pues cuando ambas enfilaron hacia la salida apenas estaba atardeciendo. A Kate le costaba hacer cualquier cosa: levantarse, comer, caminar, vivir. La razón por la que mantenía enviando aire a sus pulmones era Alexis: Castle hubiera querido que cuidase a su adorada hija. Sería el acto más cobarde de todos abandonarla.

Cuando Kate volvió la mirada todavía podía ver las tumbas, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

 _Richard Edgar Castle & Martha M. Rodgers_

 _«He escuchado que todos los finales son también un comienzo,_

 _sólo que en ese momento no lo sabemos._

 _Me gustaría creer que es verdad»_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡NO ME MATEN! ¡ESPEREN! En serio tenía que escribir esto, luego de volver a ver por millonésima vez el capítulo en que roban el banco con Castle y Martha allí. Aún así, este escrito está ambientado en la temporada siete (y prepárense, hay tres capítulos más).

Reviews son nuevos capítulos de la temporada de Castle todos los días :)


	2. II: Invierno

**Disclaimer:** Castle no me pertenece, y no aspiro a conseguir nada de esto más que lágrimas y uno que otro tomate. Todos los derechos reservados a Andrew Marlowe

* * *

 **II: Invierno**

Estaban a menos cinco grados, y los dedos de Kate ya se le habían agarrotado. Estaba segura de que, si se veía en un espejo, podría observar sus labios y nariz azulada.

La tumba estaba repleta de nieve, y sin importar con cuánto esfuerzo Kate y Alexis se la quitasen, volvía a acumularse encima y a los lados.

Hoy Alexis estaba particularmente destruida, pues la universidad le estaba dando muy duro. Había tantas razones por las que podría estar deprimida además de esa, y Kate no las sabía todas, nunca lo lograría. Sólo podía dejarle su hombro y susurrarle palabras vanas de consuelo. Era la peor madrastra del mundo.

—¿A-algún día...?—la voz se le cortó y Kate apretó la mandíbula. ¿Si algún día volverían a ser las mismas? Nunca. ¿Algún día volverían a sonreír, a disfrutar? Tal vez, eso lo diría el tiempo. Pero si de algo Kate estaba segura, era que nunca podría recuperar ese pedazo de sí misma que Castle se llevó. Al igual que cuando su madre murió, ella ahora era una parte de sí misma, una versión infinitamente peor de lo que podía ser, pero ahora no estaba ningún carismático escritor para sacarla de su ensimismamiento, para hacerla reír y sonreír. Estaba completamente sola, con una igual de rota Alexis.

La niña que ya no era niña había adquirido el peligroso hábito de morderse los labios constantemente, y ahora los tenía hinchados y llenos de pequeñas marcas rojizas. Kate quería decir algo, comentar cualquier cosa, pero su garganta estaba cerrada. Su terapeuta le decía que podía llorar con libertad, nadie iba a juzgarla por ello, pero Kate simplemente _no podía_. Era frustrante, humillante y bastante grosero. Ella, su esposa, no derramaba ni una lágrima por su marido y suegra muerta.

Ah, pero si viesen cómo estaba de rota en el interior…

Alexis se quería quedar más tiempo, pero Kate tomó la decisión en cuando vio que la joven comenzaba a temblar. No iban a morir ellas también congeladas ahí.

Ambas desfilaron con lentitud por el cementerio, pero esta vez Kate no volvió la mirada. Apretó las uñas dentro de sus puños hasta que sangraron y se mordió la lengua, pero nunca miró atrás.


	3. III: Primavera

**Disclaimer:** Castle no me pertenece, y no aspiro a conseguir nada de esto más que lágrimas y uno que otro tomate. Todos los derechos reservados a Andrew Marlowe.

* * *

 **III: Primavera**

Hoy Alexis había traído a su único amigo en la universidad. Kate sintió una mezcla de irritación y celos al verlos desfilar a ambos, rumbo a la tumba de Rick, pero ella se obligó a calmarse. Era el padre de Alexis, ella tenía el derecho a traer a quien quisiese al cementerio.

—Un gusto, señora Beckett. Me llamo Teodor Dumitrescu —se presentó el chico con formalidad, y Kate le aceptó la mano, pero no dijo nada. No confiaba en su voz.

El día era precioso; estaban a mitad de marzo y todos los árboles alrededor del camposanto habían florecido. Las mariposas volaban, el cielo estaba despejado y había muchas flores en todas partes. Sin embargo, nada de eso mejoraba la situación. Su corazón, pequeño y marchito, se partía en pedazos cada vez que veía su nombre tallado en esa tumba, junto con el de Martha. Aunque, si se sinceraba, se despedazaba cada mañana, cuando despertaba sola y fría, y cuando preparaba el desayuno en completo silencio, sin la interrupción y cariños de cierto escritor y cierta actriz. Se destrozaba cuando nadie le traía café en las mañanas, cuando nadie se sentaba a su lado para hacer teorías rocambolescas en sus casos, cuando veía en Alexis los ojos de su esposo y su abuela y cuando se acostaba cada noche, todavía sola y todavía rota.

Ninguno de los tres decía nada, y Kate lo agradecía. Si Alexis hubiese traído a alguien ruidoso y hablador, que no respetase su rutina sagrada de los domingos, podría haber hecho algo drástico. En cambio, Teodor era silencioso y taciturno, y había dejado unos hermosos lirios junto a las rosas rutinarias que compraba Alexis cada domingo.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para Kate; Alexis se había sentado en medio de la tumba de ambos, apretando la mandíbula hasta que se le marcaban los músculos y los tendones, pero no lloró. Kate no quería pensar mucho en ello, porque si Alexis seguía adelante con su vida ella iba a quedar completamente estancada en el pasado, en lo que fue y lo que pudo ser. Cuando el sol se comenzó a poner las piernas de Kate estaban acalambradas, pero nunca se quejó, ni tampoco lo hizo Teodor, quien también se había mantenido de pie. Ambos ayudaron a Alexis a levantarse y comenzaron a caminar rumbo hacia la salida.

—¿Les gustaría venir conmigo a tomar un café? Está cerca de aquí y es muy silencioso —les preguntó Teodor, mirándolas con sus ojos avellana. Alexis asintió lentamente, pero Kate se lo pensó un poco. Todos los domingos desde hacía casi siete meses seguía la misma rutina: levantarse, preparar el desayuno, leer un libro, ir al cementerio con Alexis y retornar al apartamento, para dormirse temprano con unas pastillas. Esta vez, sin embargo, asintió.

Un cambio de rutina tal vez no le sentara tan mal.


	4. IV: Verano

**Disclaimer:** Castle no me pertenece, y no aspiro a conseguir nada de esto más que lágrimas y uno que otro tomate. Todos los derechos reservados a Andrew Marlowe.

* * *

 **IV: Verano**

La fiesta era silenciosa, serena, y todos venían en trajes y vestidos. Con todos se refería a Ryan, Esposito, Gates, Jim, Alexis y Teodor. Si era sincera consigo misma, no estaban celebrando nada en realidad, pero volver a reunirse, juntos, se sentía muy bien. Todos allí compartían su dolor, su sufrimiento, y nadie esperaba que volviera a ser la misma de antes, ni hoy ni nunca. Ninguno de ellos, sin embargo, sentía la agonía y el vacío como Kate. Alexis seguramente, pero lo suyo era otro tipo de dolor.

Ryan hablaba en silencio con Gates y Alexis, mientras Esposito conversaba con Jim. Kate se mantenía apoyada en el balcón del apartamento, recordando la sonrisa infantil de Castle cuando decía algo gracioso y su manera de mirarla, como si fuese única en el mundo. Para él, lo había sido.

Teodor apareció a su lado de forma repentina, y Kate lo observó no por primera vez. El chico había demostrado ser circunspecto, responsable y muy, pero que muy taciturno. Había veces que te olvidabas de su presencia, hasta que acariciaba la mano de Alexis o les preparaba una de sus famosas limonadas. Kate no estaba muy segura de sí había sentimientos románticos de por medio, y si era sincera, la verdad es que no importaba. Teodor había estado a la altura en todas las veces que lo había visto, y no tenía nada que criticarle más que el ser demasiado callado. Sí necesitaban a alguien hablador y sonriente que rompiese ese ánimo sombrío y opaco que se había instalado en su vida, pero no ahora. No en muchos años, si concernía a Kate.

—Mi madre también murió. Hace un año —dijo, sosegado, y Kate alzó la vista con la sorpresa tiñéndole las facciones. Teodor continuó: —. Sé por lo que Alexis está pasando, y por ello quiero acompañarla y ayudarla como ella lo hizo conmigo. Y también deseo agradecerle el amar tanto a Alexis como lo hace. No todas las madrastras se llevan bien con sus hijastras, y mucho menos con las que son adolescentes, mas usted quiere a Alexis con todo su corazón y la cuida como si fuera su hija natural. Ella no hace más que hablar maravillas de usted, de su _madre_ , y realmente se lo agradezco.

Kate tiene que ser honesta: está completamente atónita. No sólo porque es la frase más larga que Teodor ha dicho hasta la fecha, sino por sus palabras. Eran tan hermosas que simplemente tenía que suceder: las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, y unas pocas cayeron. Teodor no dijo nada más; él _comprendía_ , y el aprecio que tenía Kate por él subió millonésimas.

—Um, quisiera proponer un brindis, si no es mucha molestia —Confía en Ryan para hacer las cosas más cliché en los momentos más especiales. Aun así, todos se acercaron y agarraron una copa. Alexis se posó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras Jim Beckett le besaba el pelo y le aferraba la mano. Algunas lágrimas seguían derramándose

Ryan tosió.

—La verdad es que sé que esperan un largo brindis histórico y conmovedor sobre Rick, pero lamentablemente no lo tengo. Las palabras eran, después de todo, su especialidad. Aun así, me gustaría brindar por el escritor mujeriego que llegó a nuestras vidas en un remolino, que lo cambió todo para mejor y para peor, que sonreía como si la vida se fuese en ello y que tenía un corazón tan grande como le era posible. Rick Castle tenía muchísimos defectos, como toda persona, pero, para mí, fue el más grande de los honores haber trabajado con él, y haber entrelazado mi vida con la suya. Siempre se mantendrá en mi corazón, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase o cuántas millas nos separen.

Para ese momento el rostro de Kate está húmedo y pegostoso, pero a ella no le interesa. Alzó la copa junto a todos los demás, brindando por Richard Castle, pensando en cafés, sonrisas compartidas y caricias secretas.

 _Siempre_.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Me hice llorar a mi misma.

¿Reviews?


End file.
